


had my doubts but i let them out

by Slytherwitch



Series: Son of Hades, Perseus 'Percy' Jackson [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Based on a Fall Out Boy Song, Fourth of July, Gen, Hades!Percy, Kidnapped Percy Jackson, also barely mentioned, barely mentioned, in between tlo and tlh, pansexual!percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22778833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherwitch/pseuds/Slytherwitch
Summary: Nico di Angelo grew up in a time homosexuals were put into concentration camps. Nico di Angelo is a homosexual. Nico di Angelo is incredibly brave.These are things Sally Jackson now knows and admires about her almost adopted son.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Sally Jackson
Series: Son of Hades, Perseus 'Percy' Jackson [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151579
Kudos: 42





	had my doubts but i let them out

**Author's Note:**

> This technically is apart of my Hades!Percy oneshots which exist in my PJO Godswap series, but can totally be read as canon if you literally replace one word in here.

had my doubts but i let them out

“Is it still a secret if I know about it?”

“From everyone else, yes.”

Nico di Angelo has been living in the Jackson apartment for two years now. Sally got him into school and he shared a room with Percy Jackson, his half brother. Percy would take him to school and they both made sure Paul Blofis, Sally’s fiance, would never lay a hand on her.

Nico di Angelo owes his life to Sally Jackson. It’s no surprise that she’s the first person he ever comes out to.

“Hey, I’m proud of you.”

“Thanks Sally.”

It’s been a rough couple of months. Percy Jackson, her actual son, has gone missing. Nico wasn’t trying to replace Percy, but he’s stuck by Sally. Nico needs to make sure that Sally is okay. Whoever took Percy could take her.

Nico couldn’t stand the thought of having another family member be taken. Besides Hazel, who nobody knows about, he only has Sally. She’s become the mother he cannot forget, the mother he could've had.

“Why did you come out?”

“I needed to.”

Nico di Angelo has been terrified in disclosing his identity. He can remember family, his mother’s family, being ripped from his childhood home for homosexuality. Uncles and cousins who he never got to see again. WWII ripped his large family apart, forcing his mother to move him and Bianca to America during the height of it all.

Nico knows this isn’t WWII. Nico knows that Sally is accepting of Percy’s pansexuality. Nico knows that he’d be accepted here and now. Sally is a test run, the first person he’s ever come out too. And, with Sally on board about not telling it to anyone, he sighs a sigh of relief.

“Do you want to go to Pride? I’m happy to take you, Percy and Rachel.”

“I’m not ready yet.”

This is just one step to coming out. He still has loads of people to come out to, people he cares about. Nico knows how the world is and how it was. He’s not ready for that commitment.

Though, he knows that when he is, Sally and Percy will be standing on his side. Hopefully, others will be too.


End file.
